the end to epilogue
by Pacific Blue
Summary: Just because he left her, it doesn’t mean that it’s the end of this already miserable and gloomy world. The show must go on no matter what’s the cost and well in this case it was her ego and pride. Curious Continuation of GSD.


Whatever happened to them??: -the end to epilogue

By: Pacific Blue

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Don't smile, be blue. :3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Cagalli_

"I think I'm stuck... not really moving forward, not really looking back... stuck."

_Just because he left her, it doesn't mean that it's the end of this already miserable and gloomy world. The show must go on no matter what's the cost and well in this case it was her ego and pride. Five foot four of pure stubbornness, with blond hair and fiery hazel eyes, Cagalli Yula Athha the ruler of orb, romance writer, and private eye, –or so she wishes to be- is quite successfully coping with something that might have broken the weaker minded. Or actually, might I say it; it's breaking her just at a slower paste then normal. She is just human after all; we all eventually crack sometime in our pitiful lives. _

Living life wasn't as fun now that everyone left. Kira and Lacus (also know as Chocolate Strawberry) were off with the orphanage and their scandalous sneaking around. Rumors –started by the princess herself- has it that they're trying to create more of those adorable devil-children that are around them 24/7. Miriallia now, was doing something that's going to lead her somewhere in life; she's pursuing her photography dreams; traveling the world, attending meetings with C.V.V.I.P (Cagalli's Very Very Important Person) access and most importantly she's happy. Dearka on the other hand, Cagalli truly missed like hell. Acting like her second brother -which Kira resented like heck because now he's somehow connected to that old fart-, bonding over _The Chocolate Lover Convention_ and once flirt, -all on the guys' behalf-, Dearka was now off in his own world, -when has he not- and hopefully not pursuing skirts. Once in a while he'd check in, but it wasn't enough to keep this grumpy bear happy. And even Yzak, could you believe it, the unlike-one in the group had a life! He's off busily doing what-not with the Plants and Shino, the only person with enough patients to sit through his cold heartedness, -and get pass it without getting frostbites-, for the love deep, _deep_ down inside to resurface.

_Sigh_, even the adults –or so Cagalli refers to them, but truthfully being 20, that makes her an adult too...- are off doing their own stuff... Mu took Murrue into hiding for reasons A) repaying her for exploding, –okay that one he had no control over- forgetting –yet again, no control-, and joining the other side and miraculously remembering everything at the last moment. Hell, none of this was his fault, but being the nice guy that he was, he felt that it was his duty, as an ex-soldier, to spent more quality time with her. And well B) isn't it obvious?? What happens when you put guy and girl together?? A game of tug-of-war of course... duh! Anyways, even Reverend Malchio -not being close to him in the first place but was a reasonable guy to talk to, or so she quoted Kira on- has something to do eh?! He was writing a freakin' book, the irony!! -You know, for such a highly advanced world; people living in space, changing your baby's outcome, cool laptops like the one Kira had, cute _but annoying_ robotic pets, and to the infamous mobile suit weapons, the people of the future sure aren't thinking of a cure to blindness are they??…- Did I mention that Malchio got this robotic dog thingy that Kira built him before he left?? A combination of Birdy, Haro and the dog-like-thing that Lacus had at her house, that seems to carry flowers for her; Malchio's new bird-ball-dog could fly, say various sayings "unacceptable, that won't do, oh my, may the gods bless you (it's a new one just for old Malchi)", and have all the qualities a dog has, he could get around on his own now... Anyways… finally, lets not forgetting her favourite, even Walty's up to his old coffee brewing madness, brewing trouble as always. Where there's coffee, there's Andrew...

Chuckling to herself, she remembered the last time Andrew did some coffee mixing, the explosion turned her hair orange for only god knows how long, and still have a few strands here and there to prove it! She liked oranges and all and was grateful that it wasn't pink, but as Haro –Lacus' damnable side kick, _which _Cagalli disassembled one day because it was getting on her nerves… -Lacus thought Haros were good influence on Cagalli, and so she set up a play date, or should I say baby sitting session with the princess.- would say it "unacceptable!"

Back to the story though, did I mention Cagalli was bored to death? Usually she had something besides paper work to do; a party to go to, a book signing to attend, a wedding to get dragged to –people were getting married a lot these days, must be the new trend-, and rushed to a devoice office in the next 24 hours –they never stay together long…- but dang, this was ridiculous!

_Trouble_ being Cagalli's non-but should be made- official middle name, she dumped all her busy-busy-boring duties on old-trusty Kisaka –which is doing fairly well after his absent in the last war-, and went in search for a hobby, or at lease something that would buy time in this dull office. And as always, something you could count on in this wacky, random world, Kisaka grunted his approval of the princess off and about causing mischief.

Heading out the double door to the large Athha estate, -which her dad left for her- and grabbing her famous boy disguise from episode one, -where Cagalli, undoubtedly, almost got pulled into a gay strip club, after trying to find out the ends to who stole her teddy bear, Mr. Boo -_damn you Kira, you're owed a Butt Kicking 101!- _Cagalli walked down the streets of Orb, blending perfectly into the crowded morning rush, a smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

"_Kira?? Do you know where Mr. Boo is?? I swear I left him on my bed..." Cagalli called out, her face contorted with puzzle. _

_"No sis. Been in this chair all morning!"_

_"Better be." She retorted, beginning the search of the one bear that rules them all, one bear that binds them and one bear to, in the darkness, fight away the boggy bads. _Looking around her way-beyond-normal-disastrous-desk that she swears some aliens messed the crap out of it, Cagallli came across her Death Note look-alike cosplay journal.

"Aha, I found you at last! It's time to do some deleting..."

* * *

"And delete you, and you, and you too Meyrin Hawke..." Sitting back, Cagalli began furthering her hated towards _The Shrink_. He made her take out her anger problems in the damnable notebook because he was an oh-so-oober-big fan of Death Note. Rolling her eyes, she wondered where Boo was.. to be perfectly honest, she really didn't remember when the last time she saw him was. In the past, _he_ would always know, or if not, then he'd protect her from the boogies himself... _sigh_.. Flipping through her note book, Cagalli started remembering good times,

_"Uhh, I see you really don't like this Yunna-freakish-purple-haired-freak eh??"_

_"Hello, first hint there... PURPLE?!"_

Cagalli's eyes fell upon something that wasn't there before...

Rule: 53...

Shinigami likes to take things, if you don't want them to take Mr. Boo, join us. Moonspun Street,

Midnight.

"Err?? That's strange... it must be Kira up to his old tricks again... But it doesn't look like his writing... What if it was those burglars that broke in but oddly didn't take anything... BUT Mr. BOO!" Cagalli quickly came to the conclusion. Swiftly, she ran into Kira's closet, grabbed a jacket, cap, caprees, and some shoes that were in the corner and dashed out of the house, minutes before midnight.

* * *

"Where is this place?? Moonspun Street runs on for miles! You got to be kidding me!" Cagalli proclaimed as she rounded the corner. Not knowing where to go, she checked her watch... "Damn it, 11:55. Now what??" Walking slowly down the streets just incase whoever wanted to meet with her, saw her, she passed by numerous bars before she saw _The Devil's Den_ a strip bar with a sign that said Mr. Boo in the front. "My Mr. Boo? That has to be mines!" Cagalli pondered her thoughts aloud. Not listening to the voice of reason in her head she tried opening the door, but found out it was barred closed. Thoughts clouded with anger, Cagalli run the door bell.

The huge black door that seems to illuminate with a seductive warming glow opened to a guy. Well he didn't look like a guy, he was to be correct a drag queen, or maybe he was a transsexual, or something, you know what I mean.

"Hello my dear. Sorry but the bar is closed for new comers at midnight." The guy said, showing heated interest in her, eye Cagalli's body up and down. Or maybe it wasn't exactly her, but more like what her disguised made her to be.

Looking down at her wrist watch, Cagalli noticed that it was only minutes past midnight.

"But sir," Cagalli said trying to give him her tomboyish cute face. "I have to get it, maybe just a question or two??"

Shocked ran through his eyes as she mentioned the question part, but it quickly changed into understanding.

"Oh you want to be a Rooster eh??"

"A rooster sir?" Cagalli asked, completely lost at the usage of words.

"Sweetie, don't act so confused, you know what a Rooster is, it's what we'd call a male stripper." Responded a now turned on guy Cagalli realized.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh.." Cheeks shaded with pink, Cagalli started to embarrassingly answer.

"Oh hun, you don't have to be shy. It's okay to show an interest in the same gender. It's great that you want to come out with it here. We're honored to be your first."

Not wanting to be rude to this guy, but really not wanting to be thought of as the so called guy that wants to be a male stripper, Cagalli continued on with a more confident answer. "What?? No, no, no, you gotta be mistaken. I'm not anywhere close to gay. OR embarrassed about my sexual preferences! I'm a _girl_," Cagalli stressed the word out to add emphases. "The closes I've been to a _guy, _is when I'm being a tom-boy. MEANING, a GIRL who _ACTS_ like a GUY but is NOT, and I mean it, _NOT_ a G.U.Y, guy!

"Honey, I've got you. We all do. We've been through it already _girl_. First comes the denial, then the anger, then back to the denial, and finally after the complicated stages comes acceptance." The guy gave Cagalli a warm smile, trying to sooth the "guy" in so called denial.

"Fine whatever, I'm gay okay, sheesh, can I ask you a question now??" _Technically I am gay right?? I do like guys, it's just that I'm not a guy. Mehe.._

"Sweetie go on ahead, we have all day. It's good to see you get pass the whole stages so quickly though. I'm proud of you."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Cagalli finally got to the question she was dying to get to the bottom to. "Do you have Mr. Boo or not here?"

"Darling of course we have Mr. Boo. He's our top performer, and I'm pretty sure he's on tonight. Want to meet him don't you??" Giving Cagalli yet another wink.

"I don't mean anywhere close to Mr. Boo the _stripper/and or drag queen_! I _mean_ Mr.Boo, MY BEAR?!"

"Oh yea girl, isn't he such a bear?? Everyone loves a sensitive guy, don't you??"

Giving up on the situation, Cagalli stormed down the streets, into her car, and thank god it rained after she got home, because _damn_, this would have been one hell of a bitch to mess with tonight.

* * *

Devil's Flirt: Heyy so how did your plan go??

Purple Chocolate: It went great! She totally bought it and ran out of the house..

Purple Chocolate: Well it was okay until she took my clothes, but other than that, perfect.

Devil's Flirt: You must be ecstatic. xD a toast to a scam well executed?

Purple Chocolate: Sorry, no partying tonight. I'm planning on spending the rest of the evening with Lacus.

Devil's Flirt: Oh I see how it is. (wink) Go on, have your fun, I'll be trying to get Miri to give into my charms. I'm pretty sure this time will be different. (geeky-smilely face)

Purple Chocolate: See ya buddy

Logging off and getting up to stretch, Kira realized how hard it was raining.

"Hmm, must be a bad evening." Walking down the halls deprived of scream, crying, and yelling children, Kira made his way to the kitchen, wanting to make a smoothie before seeing Lacus, Kira heard a sudden bang at the door. Curious, but not scared because he was well invincible, Kira wandered to the front door, opening, not worried about the soon to be threat.

"Cagalli? What are you doing in the rain? If I could be scared, you would have scared the poo out of me!" Went a scolding Kira once again, scolding his sister, not acknowledging her mood.

"Run."

"Cagalli, yo, hold up," waving his hands infront of himself, Kira backed away slowly. "I didn't do anything, I swear. Give me a five minute head start??"

* * *

Sitting in her bedroom, Lacus was snuggling up in bed reading Max Brooks' Survival Guide to Zombies. Momentarily putting down her book she queried. "Hmm, I wonder what Kira's up to…"

A distant "Ahhhhh, girgle, girgle, ahhhhhh…" came from down stairs. Tisking, and shaking her head, Lacus was somewhat embarrassed about the feud between brother and sister. "I _told_ him not to do it…" And she presumed reading her book.

* * *

Picture(better-damn-well-be)perfect: How is he?

Devil's Flirt: Fairing…

Picture(better-damn-well-be)perfect: evil you, you _knew_ that she was hot on his trail but yet you didn't warn him.

Devil's Flirt: wwhhaaat? (confused face) I was torn between loyalty to best girl and best guy. I went with the one that would hurt me the least. Too self centered?

Picture(better-damn-well-be)perfect: (rolley eyes) you think?

Devil's Flirt: Meet me in 10?

Picture(better-damn-well-be)perfect: Make that 20, I gotta finish up this report I'm working on…

Devil's Flirt: don't you mean a collage dedicated to me?? (wink)

Picture(better-damn-well-be)perfect: (smirk) bye sweetie.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

A.N: how was it people? This is the new installation of my old story Whatever Happened to Them? Fans of my old first chapter, don't worry, I didn't forget about it, it's still part of the plot… anyways, this took me what?, 2 months to finish.. Took me a while to be inspired and I kept having new inspiration of paragraph-inserts. xD Online this looks so condense and small, in Word it's 5 pages! X(

Hope you like it so far. Love it, review it. :

: p.s. I'm slowly working on my other stories, I finally figured out where the story/stories were gonna go. Please be patient and wait. 3 I've been stuck in a addictive gaming stage, it's gonna slow down the process a little…: ooo, and tell me which one you like more, I'm going to update most liked to least liked…:


End file.
